The invention relates to a ready-for-use cookie dough which can be preserved in the refrigerator and which is prepared from flour, sugar, baking powder and fat.
Cookie doughs already exist on the market. This dough exists in tubular form or it is packaged in a cup. During use, the consumer should use a spoon or a knife and form the cookie in circular form before baking it, which requires manipulation of the dough. If the packaging of this cookie dough is made in the form of a block, a forming device is needed in order to give the cookie the desired circular form. In this case, the forming leaves pieces which must then be replaced or reworked.